An inverter is an electrical component that can be configured to convert a DC signal into an AC signal. The prior art is replete with different inverter designs, inverter controller designs, and electromechanical systems that incorporate inverters. For example, an electric (or hybrid) vehicle may employ one or more DC-to-AC inverters as a power source for the motor. Some heavy duty vehicles utilize multiple inverters in a combined arrangement that is capable of powering a high power/torque multiphase AC motor.
Conventional multiple inverter systems utilize separate controllers for each inverter. For example, a four-inverter system typically includes four distinct controllers. The use of additional controllers in this manner results in increased cost, increased weight, and increased physical size requirements, which is undesirable in most practical deployments.
In some multiple inverter systems the outputs of two or more inverters may be connected together for purposes of driving the motor. In conventional systems, if one of the “combined” inverters fails, then the remaining inverters may be overdriven into an undesirable and potentially damaging over-current condition. To address this situation, conventional systems might shut down the remaining inverters, thus protecting them. Unfortunately, the disabling of healthy inverters results in a loss of drive power, which can render some heavy duty vehicles inoperable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a multiple DC-to-AC inverter system that can be realized with less physical components, resulting in cost savings, reduced weight, and reduced size. In addition, it is desirable to have a multiple DC-to-AC inverter system having an automatic redundancy and protection feature. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.